Sobre casamentos e amizades desfeitas
by Belle Cullen
Summary: Uma festa de noivado. Um favor entre dois amigos. E o quanto isso pode mudar as suas concepções. Terceiro Lugar do II Challenge SM do 3V.


Eu ainda vou matar quem quer que tenha dito que amigos fazem favores aos amigos. Ou melhor, que amigas devem ajudar amigos idiotas com problemas. Especialmente se essa amiga sou eu, e o idiota em questão é Sirius Black.  
- Por favor, Lene. Por favor. – Black me encarava com aqueles seus enormes olhos azuis.  
- Não! Eu não vou ao noivado da sua prima, Sirius. – Eu disse categoricamente. – Muito menos fingindo que sou sua namorada.  
- Mas Lene... Eu já disse que você vai.  
- Me desse a oportunidade de rejeitar tão sublime convite antes.  
- Por favor... Você sabe como mamãe é. Ela me mata, e vai atrás de você depois. – À menção daquela ameaça eu senti meus músculos enrijecerem.  
- Por... Por que a Sra. Black faria isto?  
- Pra te obrigar a ir. Por incrível que pareça, ela te acha um bom partido. – Sirius suspirou.  
- Mas como eu seria um bom partido para um filho morto?  
- Isso não importa agora, Lene. – Ele disse, mas eu nem ouvi.  
- Por que eu realmente sou um bom partido, mas não para um cadáver. – Eu disse, enrolando meus cabelos. – OK. Me dê mais um argumento convincente e, se for bom, eu vou com você ao noivado da "Bella". – Disse com desprezo o nome da prima dele.  
- Com prazer, cara Lene. – O sorriso dele aumentou. – Imagine a cena... A cara da minha prima ao ver minha nova namorada. Ao ver que você consegue fazer minha mãe me aprovar um pouco. Imagine nós dois entre Blacks, Lestranges, Malfoys, Fudges e afins, mostrando à eles como grifinórios festejam.  
- Ah sim... – Eu sorri. – Você quer me usar para fazer ciúmes na Bella e dançar as coreografias de "Os embalos de sábado à noite". Realmente, muito romântico da sua parte.  
- Pense que você não será você. Será uma... Mulher objeto. – A maneira em que Sirius se manifestou me fez rir.  
- Sério? Nossa, como EU, uma feminista engajada, não pensei numa coisa dessas... – Eu disse me dobrando de rir.  
- Qual é a graça? – O moreno cruzou os braços para mim.  
- Bom, Sirius. – Eu disse me recompondo. – O fato de você subestimar meu feminismo. Qual você acha que foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando você me fez este convite estapafúrdio?  
- Bem... se fosse uma garota normal, teria pensado: "Oh que honra, claro que aceito." – Ele disse com uma vozinha de falsete. – Mas como é você... – Deu de ombros. – Mas e aí? Você vai ou não?  
- Eu... – Neste instante parei para pensar. Ficar em casa. Festa de arromba. Ficar em casa. Cara da Black. Ficar em casa. Sirius dançando disco. – Está certo Sirius. Tem minha simpatia para a causa. Eu vou com você.  
- Eu sabia. Nenhuma garota resiste ao meu charme. – Ele piscou. Eu cruzei os braços e fiz beicinho.  
- Mas você promete que vai dançar e que vamos deixa a Bella realmente chateada?  
- Claro. Meu objetivo de vida, cara Lene. – Ele sorriu. – Sábado, às oito horas eu venho te pegar. Esteja pronta. – Ele se despediu com uma piscadinha marota e foi embora.  
Eu fiquei rindo divertida da cara dele, até a grande pergunta me atingir.  
- Com que roupa eu vou?

A chuva que caía no sábado era forte demais para a época do ano. Enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar e maquiar, ouvi meu pai abrindo a porta de casa e conversando com Sirius.- Boa noite Sr. McKinnon.  
- Olá Sirius. A Marlene já vem.  
- Ela está atrasada. – Sirius resmungou.  
- Ora, Sirius. Você deveria saber que as mulheres sempre se atrasam. – Meu pai respondeu.  
- Se a Lene ouve isso, Sr. M., acho que ela te mata.  
Eu sorri com este último comentário de Sirius e depois de dar os últimos retoques na maquiagem e no cabelo, fui ao encontro de meu nobre consorte. Sirius estava impaciente ao pé da escada, vestido em trajes de gala, porém com uns óculos escuros que realmente não tinham nada a ver com a roupa, muito menos com a festa. Ao me ver ele ergueu os óculos e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me senti corar por um olhar de Sirius Black.  
- Uau! – Ele murmurou. – McKinnon, é você mesma?  
- Claro que sou eu, Black. – Suspirei.  
- É que você está... Uau.  
Eu não via o porquê de estar "uau", Meu vestido de baile preto só possuía um detalhe vermelho na cintura. Os cabelos haviam passado por feitiços cacheadores e estava meio preso para trás, com um prendedor vermelho. A maquiagem era apenas o bastante para destacar meus olhos e boca. Mesmo assim, nada demais. Sendo assim eu disse a única coisa que EU poderia dizer.  
- "Uau", Sirius, não é adjetivo. – Estendi a mão para ele quando cheguei ao último degrau.  
- Claro... É por isso que eu gosto de você. Não se prende às convenções. Nem mesmo um "obrigada". – Ele revirou os olhos.  
- Ah, não fique ofendido. – Eu sorri. – Obrigada.  
- Vamos indo então. Nos vemos por aí, Sr. M. – Sirius me puxou para a porta, recolocando os óculos escuros.  
Um carro nos esperava à porta. Sirius abriu a porta para que eu entrasse e me seguiu para dentro.  
- Podemos ir, Jacob. – Meu amigo disse e o carro andou.  
- E estes óculos? – Eu perguntei dado momento.  
- Uma coisa que James me fez usar.  
- Por algum motivo especial? – Perguntei me lembrando da fama dos Marotos.  
- Você vai ver. – Ele sorriu.  
Me virei para a janela. A viagem de Londres até Cambridge ainda demoraria um pouco, então eu resolvi fazer desenhos na janela embaçada pela chuva. Primeiro desenhei um casal de bonequinhos, um castelo ao fundo.  
- O que está fazendo aí? – Sirius se inclinou por cima de mim.  
- Desenhos. – Eu respondi como se já não fosse óbvio o bastante.  
- Oh, aquele ali sou eu? – Ele apontou para o casal de bonequinhos, e deixou seu peso cair quase todo em cima de mim.  
- Hey! Saia de cima de mim, sue peso morto. Deixe eu terminar e já te mostro. – Empurrei ele de volta para seu lado e ele pareceu brevemente ofendido, até um sorriso se formar e ele também se virar para desenhar.  
- Terminei. – ele disse triunfante,  
- Eu também.  
Sirius imediatamente se curvou por cima de mim para ver meu desenho. Um bonequinho que era identificado por uma letra "S" escrita acima de sua cabeça, jazia derrotados, sendo pisado por uma triunfante bonequinha identificada pela letra "M". Ao fundo, dois bonequinhos, "R" e "P" de um lado, e "J" e "L" de outro, riam da cena.  
- Marlene! – Sirius reclamou.  
- Gostou? Eu chamo de "Despedida do sexto ano." Ficou bem parecido não é? – Eu sorri. – Agora eu vejo o seu.  
Empurrei ele para o lado e me virei ficando por cima dele, bem no momento que o carro freou, fazendo com que eu quase caísse totalmente em cima dele. Sirius, porém foi mais rápido e me segurou pela cintura. Foi a segunda vez que ele me fez ficar sem graça. Nos encaramos por minutos, olhando-nos nos olhos, já que com o baque os óculos haviam caído. Foi quando eu reparei que os olhos dele ficavam ainda mais azuis no escuro. Num estalo repentino e simultâneo, desviamos nossos olhares. Eu me virei para o desenho dele.  
Ou melhor, para o que restava do desenho dele, já que as gotículas de água estavam escorrendo. Pelo que eu pude ver, um bonequinho, "S.B.", estava no centro de uma aglomeração de bonequinhas, enquanto um bonequinha solitária, "M.M.", encara a cena de braços cruzados.  
- Mas isso é mentira! – Eu exclamei.  
- Por quê? – Ele sorriu.  
- Você esqueceu de colocar a bonequinha "L.E." me fazendo companhia.  
Nós rimos e eu senti que ele ainda mantinha minha cintura segura. Desajeitadamente eu me virei para voltar ao meu lugar e finalmente senti as mãos de Sirius afastarem-se de mim. Passei a mão de leve por minha testa, me perguntando por que eu me sentira tão incomodada com isso. Ele já havia me tocado antes.  
- Senhor Black. – O motorista falou. – Chegamos.  
- Obrigado Jacob.  
Sirius saiu do carro e segurou a porta para que eu saísse. Para compensar as vezes que era um total idiota, lê sabia ser um perfeito cavalheiro ás vezes.  
- Pronta? – Ele perguntou, passando o braço pelo meu.  
- Você vai cumprir o que me prometeu? – Ele assentiu com um sorriso. – Então eu estou. – Pisquei para ele.  
- Nomes. – Um elfo de vozinha esganiçada, elegantemente vestido, nos perguntou à porta do casarão.  
- Black e McKinnon. – Sirius disse.  
O elfo abriu passagem e mal colocamos os pés no hall de entrada, um outro elfo veio correndo pegar nossos casacos e levá-los para onde quer que estivessem guardando os casacos. Um terceiro elfo apareceu e fez um gesto para que o seguíssemos, o que fizemos sem dizer nada.  
O elfo nos levou até um salão ricamente decorado com enfeites de diamante, ouro e prata, um enorme lustre à vela, pendia no meio do salão, bem onde era o que parecia ser a pista de dança. Um pouco atrás da pista estava um palco, onde uma banda da idade da pedra tocava velhas canções bruxas da idade média. As pessoas se dividiam entre sentadas ás mesas para quatro pessoas espalhadas ao redor da pista e de pé ao lado do bar, onde com certeza estava a maior aglomeração.  
- Esta é basicamente a melhor definição da elite bruxa. A maior dúvida que eles têm é se irão beber de pé ou sentados. E normalmente preferem ficar de pé, por que estarão mais perto da bebida. – Sirius sussurrou e eu não pude deixar de rir.  
- Sirius. Srta. McKinnon. – A Sra. Black se aproximou com um sorriso que eu imediatamente classifiquei como falso.  
- Pode me chamar de Marlene, Sra. Black. – A mulher sorriu.  
- Neste caso pode me chamar de Walburga, querida. Sirius, vejo que realmente não estava mentindo para mim.  
- Nunca mamãe. – Sirius disse me lançou um olhar e eu pude jurar que percebi um certo lampejo de preocupação.  
- Neste caso, quero que se divirtam. E Marlene, saiba que é um prazer para mim, que você entre na família. Isto é... Se eu não deserdar o Sirius até lá. – E dizendo isto, a mulher se afastou, praticamente flutuando.  
- "Isto é... Se eu não deserdar o Sirius até lá"? – Eu me virei para Sirius que parecia realmente chateado. – Você está bem, Sirius?  
- Estou acostumado com isso. Mas ei, ela gostou de você. – Ele disse ironicamente.  
- Bem, ela não é minha amiga. – Eu sorri. – Não me importo com ela. Não entendo como você suporta. Eu não sei como você consegue conviver com essa sua família.  
- Mas eu não suporto, Lene. Pelo contrário... Eu estive pensando em... – Mas ele foi interrompido por sua prima, a maldita Bella, que veio falar conosco, ou melhor, sibilar para nós.  
- Priminho... – Ela disse sem sorrir. – Não achei que você viesse.  
- Não perderia isso por nada, prima. – Sirius de repente passou o braço por meus ombros. – Essa é Marlene McKinnon, se lembra dela?  
- Ah... Claro... A garota que quase matou o pobre do Rodolphus com aquele balaço. – Bellatrix me olhou com um olhar de superioridade, o mesmo de quando ela ainda estudava em Hogwarts. Me senti presa em um flashback.  
- Achei que fosse se lembrar dela como uma das duas únicas garotas que já te mandaram para a enfermaria.  
- Você veio aqui para o que mesmo, Sirius? Bem, de qualquer maneira, fiquem à vontade. Mas nem tanto, não quero que meu noivado seja estragado por dois pirralhos da Grifinória. Já me basta esses óculos escuros.  
Naquele instante minha vontade de pular no pescoço de Bellatrix era tanta que enquanto observava a futura Sra. Lestrange se afastar, fui avançando perigosamente na direção dela. Não fosse Sirius ter segurado meu braço, tenho certeza que não haveria mas motivos para celebrarem o noivado em poucos minutos.  
- Relaxa, Lene. – Sirius sorriu me puxando em direção às mesas.  
- Como você consegue estar tão sorridente, com aquela... Aquela serpente falando conosco daquele jeito?  
- Simplesmente por que... – Ele neste momento se deixou cair presunçosamente numa cadeira. -... Ela insultou a nós dois. Não só a você. Isso quer dizer que o James estava errado, e a Bella não tem nenhuma paixão oculta por mim.  
- E isso te afeta como? Para você todas as garotas têm uma paixão oculta por você. – Eu, ainda de pé, coloquei as mãos na cintura.  
- Bem, tira o enorme peso dos meus ombros. Seria realmente muito ruim saber que eu sou tão irresistível que nem minha prima malvada resiste à mim. – Ele piscou. – Não vai se sentar?  
- Eu não entendi ainda. – Levantei uma sobrancelha.  
- Lene, eu odeio a Bella. Saber que ela tem algum tipo de paixão platônica oculta por mim seria, no mínimo, extremamente nojento.  
- Ah, claro. Mas ela insultar os dois não quer dizer nada, quer?  
- Ah, caramba, Marlene. Senta de uma vez, não agüento ficar olhando para você aí parada em pé.  
- Certo, eu sento. – Me sentei ao lado dele. – Agora me explique.  
- Bem... É cientificamente comprovado, que quando uma mulher se sente ameaçada por outra no campo amoroso, ela ataca a adversária, deixando o objeto de afeto de fora, como que para escolher.  
- Cientificamente comprovado por quem? – Eu apoiei o cotovelo na mesa, e meu rosto em minha mão e me virei para encarar Sirius.  
- Pela maior dupla de estudiosos da mente feminina de todos os tempos. – Ele piscou. – James e eu. Afinal, como você acha que o Jamie conseguiu prender a sua amiguinha ruiva?  
- Ah, então vai me dizer que todas as garotas que vocês... Hm... Seduziram... Eram objetos de estudo?  
- Mas nós não seduzimos ninguém, Lene. Só no interessamos, e ela também. Além do mais, o fato de a Lily e o James estarem juntos, só prova o fato que... – Mas que fato isso comprovava eu nunca soube. Num minuto eu estava sentado, em outro estava sendo puxada por Sirius para os jardins.  
- Sirius... O que... – Mas ele me interrompeu com um gesto.  
Ele tirou os óculos e agora parecia desencaixar uma coisa deles, uma coisa que me pareceu ser um minúsculo quadrado de vidro. Sirius pegou a varinha e apontou para o objeto, que com um "finite incantatem" mostrou ser um espelho. O que um espelho fazia escondido nos óculos dele eu não podia imaginar, até que ele falou com o espelho.  
- James Potter. – Me curvei sobre o ombro de Sirius, apoiando meu queixo na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro.  
- Pads, meu caro. Achei que não fosse chamar nunca. – Tomei um susto quando, ao invés dos reflexos meu e de Sirius, James apareceu sorrindo. – Quem é aí com você?  
- É a Lene. – Sirius respondeu.  
- Olá, McKinnon. – James me cumprimentou. – E então, Pads, eu estava certo?  
- Não mesmo, Prongs. Ela ainda me atacou mais do que à Lene. Você vai ter que me pagar.  
- Vocês ainda por cima apostaram! – Eu ouvi a voz de Lily vir do outro lado.  
- O que a Evans está fazendo aí? – Sirius perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.  
- Na verdade, eu estou na casa dela. – James respondeu. – Conhecendo a família. Tive que inventar um desculpa para vir ao banheiro, mas a Lily é muito esperta e percebeu.  
- E agora estou aqui tendo que ouvir isto. – Lily resmungou. – Já te torturaram muito por aí, Lene?  
- Quê? Ah, não... Aliás, a Sra. Black foi extremamente simpática... Dizendo que... – Eu comecei irônica, mas Sirius me interrompeu.  
- Você sabe como é essa minha família Lils... Mas o importante, é que você, James, estava completamente errado.  
- O que você quer que eu faça? – James suspirou.  
- Tem pó de Flu aí? – Um sorriso assustador se formou na cara de Sirius.

- Eu não acredito... – Eu realmente estava rindo muito, deitada na grama. – Ai, Sirius... Eu queria uma máquina pra registrar essa loucura toda.  
- Bem... Temos que esperar não é? – Sirius disse, olhando para mim de braços cruzados e em pé.  
- Ai... – Eu enxuguei umas lágrimas que começavam a escorrer. – Você... Que idéia Sirius.  
- Lene, você está me deixando tonto... – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – Levante-se daí, nós temos que ir ao escritório do meu tio pegar o James, se você realmente quiser ver a cena toda.  
- Ai... Mas é que... – Eu me sentei, dobrando os joelhos e tentando me controlar. – Imagina... Pobre James. Eu nunca vou apostar nada com você, Sirius.  
- Não vai? Ah, nunca diga nunca.  
- E por que não? – Eu me controlei.  
- Neste instante mesmo, eu aposto com você, que eu vou ter a minha revanche, em pouco tempo. – Ele sorriu.  
- Ah tá. E o que você tem em mente, Black? – Na mesma hora me arrependi de ter perguntado.  
Antes que pudesse me dar conta do que estava acontecendo, Sirius havia ido agilmente para cima de mim, me fazendo cócegas! Não agüentei e caí deitada na grama novamente, quase morrendo de tanto rir. Sirius também estava rindo bastante, especialmente das minhas tentativas frustradas de me livrar dele. Uma hora tentei me virar para sair de gatinhas, mas ele me segurou. Sem ter mais saídas, eu tentei fazer o mesmo com ele, mas ele era realmente mais rápido que eu e no momento seguinte, eu tinha um Sirius Black bastante descomposto sentado em cima de mim, segurando meus braços ao lado da minha cabeça.  
- Desiste, McKinnon. – Sirius disse num tom anormalmente sério.  
- Não mesmo, Black. – Eu comecei a me mexer, querendo me soltar, mas ele me segurou mais forte ainda.  
- Você não vai fugir de mim, Lene. Não hoje. – Ele se curvou ficando cara a cara comigo. Mais tarde eu pude perceber que aquela frase talvez não se referisse àquele fato especificamente, mas naquele momento eu só conseguia pensar que o perfume dele era realmente bom.  
- Eu não me entrego assim, tão fácil, Sirius. – Eu disse virando o rosto para não me embriagar novamente pelo perfume dele.  
- Lene, admita, quem está por cima agora sou eu. Vamos. Só diga que perdeu a aposta e eu saio de cima de você.  
- Sirius. Eu não apostei nada. – Eu me virei novamente para encará-lo.  
- Você perguntou o que eu tinha em mente. Respondeu o desafio. – Sirius disse ainda muito sério para estar normal.  
- Eu não disse que apostava, no entanto. Ah, qual é Sirius. Você está amassando meu vestido.  
- Você pode desamassar depois. Eu poderia passar a noite toda em cima de você, cara Lene. – No instante seguinte, tudo que meu cérebro registrava era que ele estava perto demais.  
- Mas eu não apostei nada. E não gosto da idéia de você amassar esse vestido. – Tentei manter-me falando, e pelo que vi depois, parecia que ele tinha a mesma coisa em mente.  
- Mas você disse.  
- Mas eu não disse.  
- Mas e o desafio.  
- Eu só perguntei... Não foi nada.  
- Mas foi.  
- Sirius... Por favor.  
- Não posso, Lene... Não consigo... Eu... – Ele se aproximou ainda mais, e neste momento eu não sabia se ouvia meu cérebro apitando o perigo da distância ou se me preocupava com o ritmo realmente acelerado do meu coração.  
- Não está certo Sirius... – Eu disse sussurrando antes de fechar os olhos.  
Um pigarro salvador, no entanto, interrompeu o que quer que fosse acontecer ali. Senti o peso de Sirius em cima de mim, mas ele ainda estava sentado. Me virei para ver que era, e dei de cara com um James e uma Lily que olhavam a cena boquiaberta. Eu olhava de Sirius para os dois, e Sirius parecia em estado de choque.  
- O que... Ahn... – James começou apontando para nós, mas Lily o interrompeu.  
- Vocês não estavam no escritório. – Ela disse olhando para cima.  
- Nós... O Sirius... Ele estava querendo revanche por causa do final do sexto ano... E aí... Quer dizer... Não era nada, certo, Sirius? – Eu disse, me mexendo para fazer o garoto sair do estado em que se encontrava.  
- Ahn? Ah, sim! – Sirius saiu de cima de mim e eu me levantei na mesma hora, desamassando meu vestido, e tirando folhas do meu cabelo. – Bem, vamos indo. Garotas, vocês podem nos fazer um favor?

- Eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia. – Lily resmungou.  
- Lils, tantas coisas, no mundo não são boas idéias... Mas nem por isso deixam de ser divertidas. – Eu disse enquanto nós passávamos por trás da casa, para chegar aonde os garotos haviam pedido.  
- Ah, disso você entende, não é? – Lily disse como quem não quer nada.  
- Do que está falando? – Eu respondi sem querer entender.  
- Ah, você sabe. Ficar por aí em jardins escuros com seu melhor amigo em cima de você. – Eu não evitei corar um pouco.  
- Disse bem, melhor amigo. Eu conheço o Sirius desde que me entendo por gente. Nunca me passaria pela cabeça ter alguma coisa com ele.  
- Mas acabou de passar, não é? – Lily cruzou os braços.  
- Não pensei, Lily, mas eu vou admitir que esta noite ele está mexendo comigo. – Lily revirou os olhos.  
- Ele sempre mexeu com você, Lene. Você que só está percebendo isso agora. Ouça a voz da razão, como você acha que eu fui ficar com o Potter?  
- Não é certo. Ele sempre foi como um irmão pra mim. Eu não me vejo olhando com paixão naqueles olhos estupidamente azuis, passando as mãos naqueles cabelos que parecem seda, sentindo a maneira como ele pega no meu pescoço, como quando... – Percebi que estava falando demais, mas agora Lily me olhava desconfiada.  
- O que?  
- É ali... – Eu apontei para um ponto do salão, ignorando profundamente a pergunta de minha amiga. – Agora... Como nós vamos fazer pra deixá-los no escuro?  
- Nós podemos usar "finite incantatem". Essas velas enfeitiçadas normalmente são encantadas para apagar caso caiam, evita risco de incêndios. – Lily disse resolvendo deixar o caso de lado e mais uma vez me espantando com as coisas que sabia.  
Ela fez o feitiço silenciosamente, enquanto eu apenas observava, esperando que ninguém mais houvesse trazido a varinha, e usasse um "lumus". O salão logo ficou na mais completa escuridão e nós pudemos ouvir os murmúrios vindos de lá de dentro. Alguém teve a idéia de usar um Lumus, mas tarde demais. O plano já estava em execução.  
James e Sirius estavam parados no meio do salão de dança que ainda não havia sido usado, cada uma olhava para um lado. De repente, vinda do nada, uma música começou.

Baby look at me And tell me what you see.  
You ain't seen the best of me yet Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest.  
I've got more in me, and you can set it free I can catch the moon in my hand Don't you know who I am?

Remember my name,(Fame)  
I'm gonna live forever I'm gonna learn how to fly (High)  
I feel it coming together People will see me and cryFame)  
I'm gonna make it to heaven Light up the sky like a flame (Fame)  
I'm gonna live forever Baby, remember my name Remember, Remember, Remember, Remember,  
Remember, Remember, Remember, Remember

E os dois começaram a dançar, coreografias ensaiadas, como daqueles filmes trouxas que faziam sucesso. Eu encarei Lily e nós duas seguramos o riso. Sirius neste momento subia nos ombros de James e depois pulava, e eles dançavam, em volta das influentes damas da sociedade que estavam ali e olhava a cena horrorizada.  
De repente Sirius e James puxaram Bellatrix pra o meio do salão. Eu tive que me segurar para não revirar os olhos e Lily perceber. A morena ali no meio olhava para os dois como se fosse explodi-los a qualquer instante. Quando a música acabou, eles pararam um de cada lado dela.  
- Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida. – Eles cantaram.  
- Bellatrix, nesta data especial para você. – Sirius começou.  
- Seus ex-companheiros de Hogwarts. – Tiago continuou.  
- Deixam aqui sua homenagem.  
- E seus desejos de.  
- FELIZ NOIVADO! – Eles disseram juntos. Os presentes fizeram silêncio por algum tempo, até que de repente começaram a bater palmas entusiasticamente. Bellatrix não disse nada, apenas fuzilou os dois com os olhos e eu poderia jurar que lançou um olhar para o local onde eu e Lily estávamos. Ela voltou aos braços do noivo, que aproveitou o momento de atenção e fez o pedido oficial, que foi recebido com mais palmas.  
Enquanto isso, Sirius e James haviam se esgueirado de volta para os jardins e agora estavam em nossa companhia. James chegou passando o braço pelos ombros de Lily e Sirius parou de frente para mim, sem me encarar, o que me deixou ainda mais incomodada do que as repentinas ondas de sentimentos que haviam me invadido aquela noite.  
- Acho melhor vocês dois irem embora. – Ele disse para Lily e James.  
- Com toda certeza. – Lily suspirou. – Eu não quero estar por perto quando ela... – Apontou com o queixo para Bellatrix que estava tentando se livrar das pessoas ao seu redor, com o claro objetivo de vir até nós.  
Lily rapidamente pegou os óculos de Sirius e o transformou numa chave de portal, logo os dois sumiram para sabe-se lá onde, de modo que eu e Sirius ficamos novamente sozinhos. Mas não por muito tempo, logo a Sra. Black estava ao nosso lado.  
- Sirius Gerard Black... O que foi aquilo?  
- Aquilo o que, mamãe? – Ele disse com a cara mais limpa.  
- Lá dentro, aquela ceninha... Eu reconheci você, não pense que não reconheci.  
- Mas do que a senhora está falando, Sra. Black? – Eu disse também dissimulando.  
- Não se façam de desentendidos... – A mulher cruzou os braços.  
- Mas nós estivemos aqui fora o tempo todo, não é Lene?  
- Sim... O que foi que houve?  
- Vocês não viram? – Ela descruzou os braços, descrente.  
- Nós estávamos meio... Hm... Ocupados. – Sirius deu um sorriso safado para a mãe, que arregalou os olhos. Eu corei instintivamente.  
- Tia, já deu um jeito nesse seu filho e no amiguinho dele? – Bella se aproximou.  
- Bella, querida, eu acho que não eram eles. – A Sra. Black disse.  
- Claro que eram, tia. Não reconheceu? Eu tenho certeza que eram Sirius e Potter lá dentro.  
- Bella, Sirius estava aqui com a namorada dele.  
- Namorada? Ah, faça-me o favor, tia. Não acredito que você caiu nessa. McKinnon e Sirius são amigos de infância, são quase irmãos. Eles nunca, namorariam. – Bellatrix disse batendo os pés.  
- Opa, e o que você sabe sobre isso, Black? – Eu disse. – Você não sabe absolutamente nada.  
- Ora, McKinnon. Eu sei o que eu vi. Em Hogwarts, todo o tempo que eu estudei lá, meu primo nunca olhou para você como olhava para as outras. E levando-se em consideração as suas maneiras, não era de se espantar.  
- Minhas maneiras, Black, eram as mesmas que as suas só que eu não era hipócrita o bastante pra fazer uma coisa e não assumir.  
- Então prove. Prove que realmente está namorando o meu primo. – Bellatrix sorriu triunfante.  
- Como? – Eu arregalei os olhos - Beije-o. Se você não conseguir, vai estar me provando que são como irmãos e estará provando que ele é o culpado. Caso contrário, eu retiro todas as acusações. Simples não?  
Senti um nó na garganta. Beijá-lo. Sim, eu queria, mas não é o tipo de coisa que eu faço, com uma pessoa que considero como irmão. As palavras de Lily me atingiram. "Como você acha que eu fui ficar com o Potter? Ele sempre mexeu com você, Lene.". Talvez ela estivesse certa, e talvez por isso eu prezasse tanto minha amizade com Sirius. Me aproximei lentamente dele que sorriu para mim. Passei os braços lentamente pelo pescoço dele, e senti suas mãos em minha cintura. Nossos rostos se aproximaram, e eu pude ver em seu olhar a mesma seriedade que havia em sua voz um pouco antes. Senti sua respiração quente antes de colocar meus lábios nos deles, eram gentis como eu me lembrava, e da mesma forma que da última vez, ele tirou uma das mãos da minha cintura e a pôs no meu pescoço, puxando meu rosto para mais perto do dele. Abri a boca levemente dando a permissão que ele queria e o beijo se aprofundou. Coloquei uma de minhas mãos nos cabelos dele, sentindo mais uma vez aqueles fios. Poderia dizer que havia me perdido ali, e nem mesmo me lembrava mais de Bellatrix ou da Sra. Black, que estavam paradas nos observando de olhos arregalados. A mão de Sirius que não estava no meu pescoço, apertava minha cintura firmemente. De repente acabou.  
Eu afundei meu rosto na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço dele, segurando as lágrimas.Para minha alegria, Sirius falou, de modo que eu não precisei falar nada.  
- Pronto, Bella. Já está provado não? – Senti que ele passava os dedos por meus cabelos de leve.  
- Está certo. Vou ter que acreditar em vocês desta vez. – Ouvi a voz de Bella e ouvi passos se afastando.  
Sirius me abraçou mais forte e ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que ouvi ele suspirar profundamente.  
- Você não precisava ter feito isto. – Ele sussurrou.  
- Se eu fiz, foi por que eu quis... Não se preocupe, eu sei os riscos melhor que qualquer outra pessoa. – Eu me afastei dele e cruzei os braços.  
- Riscos de quê? – ele franziu a testa.  
- De ser uma idiota e me envolver com você. Mas, diabos, eu me envolvi. – Eu agora batia os pés nervosamente no chão.  
- Se envolver... Lene, o que você... – Mas eu o interrompi.  
- Não... Eu prefiro não falar nisso, certo? Você é meu melhor e mais antigo amigo, eu não quero perder isso.  
- Você não vai perder nada, Lene. – Ele fez cara de quem finalmente entendeu e se aproximou.  
- Como não? Você e eu, Sirius... Não daria certo. Quer dizer... Você é quase meu irmão. E além do mais, eu te conheço demais pra saber como você é com suas namoradas. – Quando eu disse isso me espantei com o fato de que já estavam considerando um namoro com ele. Ele pareceu achar graça no fato, começou a rir.  
- Ai Lene... Só você mesma... Ainda não percebeu não é?  
- Perceber o que, Sirius? Que agora que você sabe de tudo me acha ridícula? Sua risada foi o bastante, obrigada.  
Eu me virei e saí da parte coberta do jardim, me esquecendo totalmente da chuva que caía com força lá fora. Sirius também não se importou, veio atrás de mim e me impediu de ir até o carro, me segurando pelo braço.  
- Lene, você não precisa fugir. – Ele disse um pouco alto, por que o barulho que a chuva fazia lá fora era muito.  
- Pára com isso Sirius. Eu sei como você é com as garotas que você já ficou. Você quebra os corações delas, e se você fizer isso comigo, eu nunca mais vou conseguir ser a mesma com você. E eu definitivamente não quero ter que me distanciar de você.  
- Nunca, Marlene... – Ele sussurrou, mas eu acabei não entendendo.  
- Por favor, Sirius. – Eu me soltei dele e aparatei.

Assim que aparatei nos portões da mansão McKinnon, fiz os feitiços necessários para conseguir entrar e fui correndo na chuva até a porta, mais alguns feitiços e logo estava no meu quarto. Nem mesmo me preocupei se havia acordado meus pais ou não. Tirei o vestido que a esta altura estava mais que destruído, assim como a maquiagem e o penteado. Ainda pensando na pequena briga que tive com Sirius, me deixei cair na cama, sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa, um pequeno erro que talvez tenha sido bom acontecer.

- Bom dia Sra. M. – Sirius se apresentou à porta de minha casa na manhã seguinte.  
- Bom dia Sirius. – Minha mãe o deixou entrar e apontou para o embrulho que ele trazia. – O que é isto?  
- A Lene deixou isto nos Lestrange ontem. – Ele disse. – Posso ir falar com ela?  
- Ah, Sirius. A Marlene está doente. A Lily está lá em cima com ela.  
- Eu vou subir então, não acho que elas irão se importar que eu fique lá, certo? – E sem dar chance a minha mãe de falar ele subiu correndo as escadas. Enquanto alheias a isso, eu e Lily conversávamos em meu quarto.

- Eu dão sei, Lilz... – Eu falava na minha voz de gripada. – Zimplesmente dão be parece uba boa idéia. Quer dizer, o Zirius é beu abigo a vida inteira be parece uba bobagem perder a abizade dele por que eu de repente reconheci que zinto bais por ele do que queria.- Primeiro, quem disse que você vai perder a "abizade" dele. É muito mais fácil você perder a "abizade" dele se resolver o evitar por toda a eternidade. – Lily falou, me estendendo mais um lenço de papel, no qual eu assuei o nariz.  
- Haha... Buito engraça você... E outra, eu zei... Eu conhezo o Zirius... E você também. Sabe buito bem o que ele faz com a daboradas dele.  
- Eu não sabia que você queria namorar com ele. – Lily parecia estar se divertindo demais com meus infortúnios.  
- Bem, eu da verdade dão quero que ele be bagoe... Eu dão conseguiria olhar na cara dele de dovo... E ze tem uma coisa da binha vida que dão vivo zem, é aquele idiota.  
- Por que você não conversa com ele? Sabe... Eu acho que talvez tenha mais aí do que você vê.  
Neste instante eu fiquei em silêncio, peguei um porta-retratos que mantinha em minha mesinha de cabeceira e o observei por um tempo. Era uma foto do último dia de aulas do sexto ano, pouco antes do caso da tortura chinesa que eu fiz nele. Na foto, o meu eu estava sentado muito entediado abaixo de um carvalho. O Sirius fotográfico estava deitado ao meu lado sonolento, brincando com minha mão que estava em frente ao seu rosto. Os outros, James, Lily, Andie, Remus e Peter estavam do outro lado da foto cochichando. De repente todos saíram correndo até onde eu e Sirius estávamos e se jogaram em cima de nós. Havia sido exatamente assim que Hestia batera a foto aquele dia, e sempre que eu pegava a foto a cena se repetia.  
- Eu be pergunto, o que zeria de dós... Disso que dós tebos... E dão falo zó de bim e de Zirius... De todos dós. Eu, você, Jabes, Andie, Rebus, Hes... Zabe, buita da dossa afididade vem do fato de dossa abizade ser buito zólida. Com todos... Até pouco tempo eu olhava para ele como hoje eu olho pra você. Bas e ze de repente as coisas dão fossem bais assim... Zei lá... Tenho bedo de atrapalhar algum equilíbrio cósbico.  
- Equilíbrio Cósmico? Tenha dó McKinnon... Eu namoro o James e isso não atrapalhou equilíbrio "cósbico" nenhum.  
- Lá vem você me ibitando de dovo... – Eu repreendi a ruiva e ela revirou os olhos. Continuei a falar. – Bas de qualquer badeira, você e o Jabes nasceram um para o outro, e antes de cobeçarem a daborar, você dão andava o tempo todo com os barotos. Aliás, acho que você bal falava com eles. Zó com o Rebus eu acho.  
- De qualquer maneira, eu não acho que o simples fato de você admitir os seus sentimentos vá acabar com algum equilíbrio cósmico e trazer o fim dos tempos. Eu achava isso antes de namorar o James, e eu estava redondamente enganada.  
- Dossos casos zão diferentes. O Jabes nunca dize que você era uba irbã pra ele. – Eu funguei. – Ze bem que tem tempos que eu não ouzo o Zirius dizer isto.  
- Bem... Quanto tempo exatamente?  
- Desde... – Eu me interrompi ao ver desde quando. – Muito tempo.  
- Desde o dia que ele te beijou no quarto ano, certo? – Lily disse com um sorriso que me lembrava absurdamente o de James.  
- Cobo Diabos você pode zaber disso! Ze o Zirius contou pro Jabes eu juro que bato nele.  
- O Sirius não contou pra ninguém. Mas o James viu. O Sirius nem sabe que o James viu e o próprio só foi me falar disso ontem. Ele sacou tudo aquela hora no jardim sabe? Assim como eu. Ele tentou falar com Sirius, assim como eu tentei falar com você. Aparentemente somos dois casais de pessoas bem parecidas.  
- Izo com certeza explica as afididades. Mas eu sempre achei que fossem os opostos que ze atraíam.  
- Mas apesar disso eu e James somos opostos, Lene. Como se você não soubesse disso.  
- Bem, Lily. Eu dão quero bais falar zobre izo... Zera que você me pega um chocolate quente lá embaixo? Eu to realbente precisada de um daqueles chocolates quentes da Winnie.  
- Está certo. Já volto. – Minha amiga se levantou e saiu para me fazer o grande favor.  
Nos meus momentos de solidão eu fiquei olhando para a foto e pensando em tudo que havíamos conversado. Realmente não deveria ser o fim do mundo falar com Sirius, tentar convence-lo a não chegar a menos de um metro de mim também parecia razoável, evitaria sensações não bem-vindas. Ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrir de fechar e sem tirar os olhos da fotografia eu falei.  
- Pode deixar aqui, Lily. Obrigada.  
- De nada, mas acho que você errou o nome. – Eu primeiramente tomei um susto com a voz, depois fiquei mais vermelha do que a febre já me deixava.  
- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui Zirius? – Eu puxei a coberta ainda mais para cima, sem me preocupar com o fato de já estar coberta até o pescoço.  
- Errou o nome de novo. – Ele sorriu, se aproximando com a xícara fumegante de chocolate quente. – É SIRIUS. Não Zirius. Eu até queria saber que é esse tal Zirius. Eu deveria ficar com ciúmes?  
- Hoje as pezoas tiraram o dia pra tirar onda com a minha cara dé? Pribeiro a Lily e agora você... Eu agradeceria ze você deixasse esse chocolate aqui e chabasse aquela ruiva ordinária pra bim.  
- A Lily foi embora. Ela disse assim: "Entregue isso pra Lene sim? Preciso voltar aos braços dos meu apanhador." – Sirius disse afinando a voz.  
- Izo dão teve graça.  
- Está certo... Ela disse algo como: "Leve isto pra Lene e pelo amor de deus, se resolva logo com ela, ou vocês terão dois amigos a menos.  
- Izo realbente é a cara da Lily. – eu suspirei. – O que você quer cobigo?  
- Você deixou seu casaco na festa. – Ele apontou para um embrulho numa das cadeiras que havia no meu quarto.  
- Dão precisava ter vindo aqui zó pra trazer izo. – Eu virei o rosto.  
- Eu vim por que queria te ver. – Ele agora estava definitivamente a menos de um metro de mim. Para ser exata, ele havia se abaixado ao meu lado na cama e passava a mão pelo meu rosto.  
- Já viu dão? – Eu disse sem conseguir me mexer.  
- Você vai fugir de mim, agora, Lene?  
- Bem... – assim que ele tirou a mão do meu rosto eu consegui me virar. – Estava dos beus planos te evitar por um tempo até esquecer aquele beijo... E o quase beijo dos jardins... E a ceda fantasticamente constrangedora do carro. – Sirius riu.  
- Você achou constrangedora? Pois achei absolutamente maravilhosa. Sentir você... Sabe, eu tive fantasias como aquela por muito tempo. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
Eu quase morri. Deveria haver um prazer sádico naquele cachorro para estar fazendo aquilo comigo. Era pior que comprar uma caixa de feijõezinhos que viesse apenas com feijõzinhos gosto cera-de-ouvido, ou bicho papão. Era pior que agüentar o Professor Binns dando aulas. Ele continuou a falar.  
- Não sei quando isso começou, ou se eu poderia dizer isto desta forma, mas você sabe que sempre mexeu comigo né? Talvez eu só tenha demorado a perceber, mas faz algum tempo que tudo que tenho na minha cabeça é você. Vou falar que no início foi difícil e talvez eu só tenha aceitado tudo isso aquela hora no jardim, mas eu sempre soube. – mais uma vez ele passou a mão no meu rosto.  
- Soube o que? – Eu tive medo da resposta.  
- Que eu te amo. Acho que mais do que eu imaginava. Quer dizer... Eu sempre te disse que te amava e tudo o mais, mas achando que era uma coisa mais de amizade. Só que... Eu penso sobre isso agora. Com você as coisas são muito diferentes em relação aos outros. Eu não costumo me importar com o que o James fala, mas a idéia de estar desapontando você, eu sempre odiei. Se lembra que eu nunca fiz nada sem te perguntar antes, ou ver o que você achava? Eu nunca tive isso com nenhum maroto.  
- Eu sempre achei que era por que eram questões do udiverso febidido. Você zó me perguntava sobre isso. – Eu funguei mais uma vez.  
- Não. Você foi a primeira pessoa a saber dos meus problemas com a minha família. E a primeira pessoa que eu considerei contar meus planos.  
- Que planos? – Ele suspirou com a minha brusca mudança de assunto.  
- Eu estou pensando em ir embora de Grimmauld Place.  
- Bas pra onde você iria? – Eu estava realmente começando a me preocupar, mas Sirius se irritou comigo.  
- Ah, Marlene. Eu sei que você tem medo de as coisas não darem certo entre nós e nós termos que nos afastar e eu sou a última pessoa a querer que isto aconteça. Eu juro que jamais faria nada que pudesse te magoar por menos que fosse.  
- Bas... – Eu funguei e ele me interrompeu.  
- Eu sei, o equilíbrio cósmico. É o que a Lily disse, não tem nada a ver. Se você não sabe, não somos só nós. O Remus e a Hestia também.  
- Espera... Cobo você sabe do equilíbrio cósbico? Não deu tempo de a Lily te contar toda a dossa conversa.  
- E ela não contou. Eu ouvi. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Se você quiser brigar comigo depois brigue. Mas eu preciso saber uma coisa antes. O que você sente por mim?  
- Eu? – Respirei fundo e decidi que era hora de falar. Tá no inferno abraça o capeta, não é o que dizem? – Eu zó zei que zem você eu dão zou eu. E que eu dão consigo tirar dossos beijos da cabeça... Besbo o pribeiro... Ze lembra? Eu acho que ele dunca realbente foi superado por bim... E acho que ontem foi decezário... Eu dão zei ze teria me tocado dizo ze dão foze ontem. De qualquer badeira, dão quer dizer que zó por que eu te falei eu tenha perdido o bedo.  
- Você precisa me deixar te provar que isso não passa de bobagem da sua cabeça. Afinal, você é uma grifinória ou não?  
- Uba grifidória bedrosa... – Eu fiz um biquinho. Sirius se aproximou de meu rosto sorrindo e eu senti meu coração disparar. Talvez eu matasse a Lily por isso depois, não sabia.  
- Uma grifinória medrosa, mas linda. – Os lábios dele agora roçavam no meu a medida que ele falava.  
- Uba grifidória bedrosa e que vai borrer ze você continuar be torturando. – Bem,o contrário também acontecia, então acabou sendo inevitável que nós fechássemos os olhos.  
Decisão que veio bem a tempo, já que é humanamente impossível espirrar de olhos abertos. E sim, quem espirrou fui eu. Maldita gripe que havia me pego num péssimo momento, afinal, não fosse por ela, ou eu poderia ter fugido para longe dele bem no começo, ou eu não teria feito a grande esperteza de espirrar bem na cara dele. Ainda não o que teria sido melhor. De qualquer maneira nós dois abrimos os olhos e Sirius me encarava com os olhos arregalados.  
- Ahn... Desculpa? – Eu disse bobamente. E o idiota começou a rir. Aparentemente não havia ido muita saliva nem muco na cara dele, por que logo a seguir ele me levantou da cama e me deu um beijo.  
Aliás... O BEIJO. Não me lembrava de ser tão... calorento, beijar Sirius e olhe que eu estava com frio segundos antes de tudo acontecer. Quero dizer, talvez o fato de estarmos em uma cama e ele me segurar de maneiras nada convencionais em seu colo tivesse contribuído. Não que fosse alguma coisa que menores de idade não devam ver, mas digamos que se a "Senhora M." resolvesse entrar no meu quarto naquele momento eu seria enviada imediatamente para passar o resto das férias no Convento da Bruxinhas de Salém, para que eu me expurgasse de toda a Luxúria que deveria se seguir a um beijo daqueles. Mas que não se seguiu, diga-se de passagem.  
- Zirius... Você zabe que eu estou buito, bas, buito doente certo? – Eu disse quando ele finalmente me deixou respirar.  
- E o que tem?  
- Eu deveria repousar e izo dão é denhum repouso conhecido. – Eu corei.  
- Ahn... – Ele coçou a cabeça. – Acho que você tem razão né. – Ele me abraçou. – mas será que eu poderia ficar um pouquinho aqui com a minha namorada?  
- Daborada? – Eu franzi a testa até que entendi. – Ah zim... AHHH ZIM! – Eu sorri. – Acho que ze os pais da zua daborada dão resolverem tirar o daborado dela daqui. – Sirius se deitou ao meu lado.  
- Bem, o seu namorado só tem uma coisa a dizer. Eu vou acordar com uma puta dor de cabeça amanhã.

-----------------------------

**N/A:** Só algumas palavras... E viva o Equilíbrio Cósbico xD

Essa fic ganhou os awards de Melhor Beijo (não sei por qual, escolham um... eu pessoalmente prefiro o primeiro...) e de Terceiro Lugar ) espero que vcs tbm gostem )

Bjos


End file.
